


The Badger and The Snake

by Destiny_galaxxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_galaxxy/pseuds/Destiny_galaxxy
Summary: Evelyn Jessamyn Ridley, a kind girl with an even kinder heart and an immense compassion for magical creatures and animals alike. Once receiving her Hogwarts acceptance letter, she couldn't have been more excited to learn to become a powerful witch and make many friends along the way. What she didn't know was that she would feel compelled to better a boy who doesn't care for anything but himself and maybe apples, and quidditch.Follows timeline of Harry Potter books and movies, from POV of my OC.





	The Badger and The Snake

It was a tranquil morning as the sun began to rise. The crisp, damp August air creating a cool breeze for the chilly morning. Light began to bleed through the curtains of a small room. A room that belonged to Evelyn Ridley. There lay a petite girl fast asleep, but not for long. The light hitting her face beaming into her small closed eyes. With a grimace she rolled over tossing her knitted sheets off her small slender legs and sitting up with a groan. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she began to rise from her small bed, Evelyn stretched her arms far over her head. She was startled by a sudden sweet womanly voice, the voice came from her mother Eliza, “Darling are you up?” The voice came from down stairs, the girl smiled, “Yes mummy! I’ll be down in a second!” She replied. The mother could be heard shuffling around down stairs, “Make sure to wash up, Please!” Evelyn laughed as she head towards the bathroom.

Once inside she eyed herself in the mirror, bright blue eyes staring back at her, long, wavy disheveled hair black as night cascaded down her shoulders sticking out in many places due to restless sleep. Small hands cupped her round pale cheeks. Sighing she puffed out her cheeks and proceeded to slap the air out of them before beginning to wash her face. After grabbing a cloth and drying her face the girl grabbed a comb and quickly tamed the stray hairs sticking out of her head. Now pleased with her appearance she left the bathroom and made her way down stairs. 

Just reaching the bottom of the stairs there Evelyn saw her mother, a young, slim woman with long raven hair much like her daughters, tied up in a high pony tail with what looked like a stick holding it up she was placing pastries and jam along with a plate of ham and eggs on a small wooden dinning table. “Evelyn, there you are darling, I just finished making breakfast. We have a busy day today so make sure to eat up.” Evelyn smiled at her mother trotting up to her eloping her in a hug her small arms wrapping tightly around her waist, Evelyn’s head reaching up to just under her mothers chest. Her mother looked down at her smiling, gently caressing her daughter’s hair. Letting go Evelyn looked up at her mother, her blue eyes meeting her mother’s piercing emerald ones. “Mummy why’s today so important? What’s happening today?” The young girl said quizzically her English accent thick on her tongue. 

Her mother laughed guiding her to the table where she sat her daughter sliding her plate of breakfast in-front of her urging her to eat. “I wonder as well my darling girl.” Eliza said as she sat down next to her daughter. Evelyn groaned as she bit in to a piece of ham she snatched from her plate with out even using a utensil. “Mum you know I hate when you act all cryptic.” Eliza laughed at her daughter’s mature use of words. “Well figure it out darling, you turned eleven in June, its August and next month is September which means…” she drawls off wanting Evelyn to finish the sentence. Evelyn thought for a second, chewing some eggs contemplating what could possibly be happening today? 

Evelyn thought back to her eleventh birthday which was just like any other birthday, she was gifted breakfast in bed by her mother, along with a present and a letter from Auntie Nymphy, her mother’s dear friend. Come to think of it that wasn’t the only letter Evelyn had received on her eleventh birthday. Along with the usual heartfelt letter from her Aunt, she remembered receiving a letter with a red wax seal, her Hogwarts acceptance letter! Evelyn gasped looking at her mother with wide excited eyes. “I’m going to school in a couple of weeks!” Her mother smiled, giggling a bit she reached over and swiped some crumbs of food offer daughter’s chin. “Yes, correct Evie, so we must go shopping for your supplies. I haven’t meant to put it off for so long, but keeping up with your father’s bakery can be hard work.” 

That’s right ever since Evelyn’s father died when she was only 7, her mother did everything she could to keep her father’s bakery going. Even if that meant using a bit of magic to make things easier, but thats nothing Evelyn would ever let slip. “So why don’t you go get properly dressed and I’ll clean up then we’ll head over to Diagon Alley. And do make sure not to forget your list.” Evelyn practically leaped out of her chair, bounding up the stairs toward her bedroom with excitement. Changing out of her night gown she opted for a tan sweater and a simple pair of black leggings. She grabbed a white ribbon with gold embroidery from her desk and slipped it through the back of her hair and tying it in a loose bow that sat on top of her head. It was a ribbon her mother gifted her on her eighth birthday, exactly a year after her father passed away, it was ribbon her father gave to her mother and in turn her mother gave to her. It meant a great deal to Evelyn, it was her prized possession and she wore it everyday. 

She then went rummaging through her nightstand for her letter that consisted of the list of supplies she would be needing for her first year at Hogwarts. Racing back down stairs, she almost went barreling straight into her mother. “Slow down darling, no need to rush I know it’s all too exciting, but you are going to blow a gasket.” Evelyn laughed bouncing up and down with anticipation. She watched her mother grab a pouch from over near the book shelves in the foyer. “Are we traveling by floo powder mummy?” The young girl asked curiously reaching for the pouch in her mother’s hand. Her mother nodded, wrapping an arm around Evelyn’s shoulders leading her to the tall open fire place in the foyer of their home. 

Evelyn was used to traveling by floo powder with her mother when ever she had to go with her when she had to deal with anything that involved the wizarding world. It was a very convenient form of travel. Both of them stood in the fire place, Eliza grabbed a hand full of powder and bent down placing the pouch in a vase near the fire place. Eliza turned and stood up straight looking down at her daughter, “Remember darling say your destination clearly and do keep your eyes shut tight.” Evelyn nodded with full attention on her mother. “Ready?” Evelyn nodded, “Yes!” Eliza stretched her left arm out in front of them, “Diagon Alley!” Evelyn and her mother said in tandem right before her mother threw the powder down at their feet, eloping them in emerald green flames similar in color to her mother’s eyes. 

After a few moments Evelyn’s whole body felt grounded and she peaked one eye open to see if they arrived safely. This was quickly confirmed when her mother spoke up next to her, “Alright were all in one piece right dear?” Evelyn opened her blue eyes wide and smiled up at her mother. “Yes, though I might be missing a toe mummy.” She joked with her mother. Eliza scowled at her daughter mischievously and pinched her side. Evelyn squealed and giggled. Walking out of the fire place in the tavern and out toward Diagon Alley. 

Evelyn watched as a few people smiled and greeted her mother and the quick bustling crowds of people. She pulled the list out of her pocket turning to her mother, Eliza grabbed the list her eyes scanning across the page. “There’s quite a lot of things you need, wand, robe, books..” Evelyn lit up at the mention of her wand. “Mummy I can go get my wand. I can do it!” Eliza eyed her daughter and thought for a moment. “Alright how about you go get your wand and pick up your robes and I’ll go get your books and other small things you need, seeing as you’re going to need quite a few. More than I needed for my first year that’s for sure.” Evelyn giggled, and nodded eagerly. Her mother handed her enough galleons for her wand and robes, “Now once you’ve gotten what you need let’s meet back at the tavern and we’ll head home and pack.” Evelyn nodded and took off toward Ollivander’s wand shop, she could hear the distancing laugh from her mother as she ran down Diagon Alley.

Entering the shop she saw a boy standing awkwardly at the counter. He had short black hair and green eyes, not quite as green as her mother’s though. He also had thick round glasses framing is face they looked broken with a small piece of tape holding them together in the middle. Once the boy noticed her he seemed to become even more nervous, but it quickly subsided when Evelyn gave him a kind energetic smile. “Hello there, my name is Evelyn Ridley. Have you gotten your wand yet?” The boy looked at her and smiled, “Uh, hello, I’m Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you and no I’ve never really done this before.” Evelyn nodded understanding, “Well that’s okay this is my first time as well! It’s going to be my first year at Hogwarts and I am assuming it will be your’s as well?” Harry nodded. “Well don’t worry it’s easy we just have to wait for Mr.Ollivander and he’ll help you get the perfect wand! We can do it together if you’d like?” Evelyn suggested sweetly. Harry looked at her a bit surprised but very grateful she was kind enough to help him. 

They walked up closer to the counter peaking over. Evelyn eyed a shiny golden bell on the counter and she reached and rung it twice before turning to Harry, who looked at her and shrugged. They both heard bustling behind the counter, accompanied by a sound of boxes being shuffled around. Out came and elderly man with pale eyes, “Ah yes, I’d thought I’d be seeing you soon Harry Potter. You have your mother’s eyes, you know? It seems only yesterday that she was in here buying her first wand.” Evelyn eyed Harry curiously. Confused as to how the man knew Harry and his mother. He then turned to Evelyn. “Ah you’ve brought a friend as well. Hello, what might be your name dear?” Evelyn smiled, “Evelyn Ridley, sir.” Mr. Ollivander eyed her for a second before asking, “You mother wouldn’t be Eliza Sayre now would she?” Evelyn’s face lit up at the mention of her mother’s name. “Yes! How did you know?” He smiled Kindly, “Well you look just like her, except for those bright blue eyes of your’s. Must be from your father. I sold her first wand as well!” Evelyn nodded. “Well let’s see about getting you two your first wands.” He turned and grabbed a tape measurer from his pocket and walked around the counter and approached Evelyn and Harry. “Which is your wand arm? Hold it out.” Harry looked confused, but Evelyn instinctively held out her right arm. 

Harry assumed he was to do the same so he did. He measured Evelyn’s first, shoulder to finger, knee to armpit and shoulder to floor. Then did the same to Harry. “Every Ollivander wand has the core of a magical substance.” He said as he measured Harry. Evelyn gasped, over excited she said, “Yes, like unicorn hair, Phoenix feather, and even heart strings of dragons! It quite amazing I find magical creatures so fascinating!” Mr. Ollivander smiled at Evelyn and stood up straight after he was done measuring Harry. “Precisely, Miss.Ridley because of that you will never get such good results with any other wizard’s wand.” He turned to shuffle around the shelves and began taking down boxes. 

“All right lets start with Evelyn, try this one, birchwood and unicorn hair. Eight inches and a bit of flexibility. Just give it a wave.” Evelyn picked it up smiling at Harry who seemed very intrigued. She began to wave it but it didn’t feel right and it seemed Mr. Ollivander agreed because he took the wand from her hand shaking his head before turning and finding another wand. Searching for a few moments before he found just what he was looking for, “Ah hah! Chestnut with dragon heart string. Eleven inches and nice and flexible. Try this one dear.” Evelyn took the wand extremely intrigued. It fit nice and comfortable in her small hand, the handle was pretty with a swirled carvings perturbing from either side of the handle making it a nice grip. From the base to the tip of the wand were swirls carved into and around the dark wood of the wand. Raising the wand up and swishing it around quite elegantly. A stream of beautiful blue and yellow sparks shot from the end, creating what seemed like pretty flames.

Mr. Ollivander clapped as did Harry, “Well done! Bravo, my dear!” He said, Harry smiled at her, “That was magnificent Evelyn! Ive never seen anything like it.” She blushed slightly at the compliment, “Thank you Harry. Now it your turn to be magnificent.” He smiled at her. Evelyn stood to side to allow Harry his moment of finding the perfect wand and after quite a few tries he did it. Pretty red and gold sparks danced across the room and Harry was in aw. Evelyn was happy for the boy and clapped just as he did for her. It seemed Ollivander had something personal to tell Harry after finding his wand so Evelyn gave them some privacy. After a few moments Harry walked up to her he looked quite perplexed, and Evelyn wonder just what it was he was told, but she didn’t want to pry.

After paying for their wands they walked out of the wand shop and was greeted by a rather giant of a man. “Ah Harry ye’ found yer wand did ye’? Good for ya!” He then noticed Evelyn standing next to Harry. “Ah made a friend did ye’? I’m Hagrid a groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Nice to meet ye’” Evelyn smiled sweetly at the kind giant of a man. “Nice to meet you! I’m Evelyn Ridley.” Hagrid grinned widely. “Sweet girl aren’t ya?” Harry smiled, “She helped me get my wand too.” Evelyn giggled. “Oh I almost forgot I have to get my robes still and meet my mom soon,” she turned to Harry, “I’m sorry I have to leave so suddenly. I hope to see you both at Hogwarts. Oh and Harry! You can call me Evie, I only let my friends call me that, you to Hagrid!” She giggled and Harry smiled happily knowing he made a friend, his first real friend. “Well see you soon. Bye Harry. Good Bye Hagrid!” She said as she turned to head off to get her robes. “Bye Evie.” Harry said waving to her as she took off in a hurry. 

Evelyn was winding in and out of crowds through people till she was out front of Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. She entered the door jingled and there she saw Madam Milking a short and rather stout witch dressed in all mauve. “Hogwarts, dear?” She said when she noticed Evelyn enter. “Yes, Ma’am.” Evelyn said politely. Malkin smiled, “Well we have a young man being fitted right now, in fact.” Evelyn walked to the back of the shop and noticed a boy with pale blonde hair and a pointed face. He was standing on a stool while a witch pinned up his rather long robes. 

Evelyn proceeded to step up onto the stool next to him, even on the stool she appeared to be just a few inches shorter than the boy. Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over Evelyn’s head, and began to pin it to the right length. Evelyn turned her head to see the boy was staring at her, she returned his gaze with a smile. “Hello,” the boy said, “Hogwarts, too?” Evelyn nodded, “Yes!” The boy eyed her a bit intently before asking rather bluntly, “Has any one ever told you like one of those porcelain dolls? Definitely your face.” Evelyn looked at him and giggled slightly, “No you would be the first, I’m afraid.” 

The boy’s eyes widened and his cheeks dusted a pink before carrying on with the conversation, “Any way my father’s off buying my books and mother’s up the street looking at wands,” he said sounding a bit bored. Evelyn smiled, “My mother’s getting my books for me as well, and I’ve actually just picked up my wand myself.” She explained, reaching down to pull her wand out of her boot where she was keeping it safe. “Would you like to see?” She asked noticing the boy seemed interested. He nodded looking at Evelyn’s wand for a moment before saying, “Looks like a fancy model.” Evelyn shrugged not really knowing if it was. “My name is Evelyn by the way. I don’t think I’ve caught yours?” The boy eyed her before smirking, “Draco.” He said extending his hand for her to shake. She smiled returning the gesture. “Like the constellation?” He nodded smiling slightly. 

After a few moments Draco spoke up again, “So, do you play Quidditch?” Evelyn shook her head, “I’ve never played it myself; though my mother has brought me to watch a match or two before! It’s a very interesting game,” She looked at him and asked sweetly, “do you play, Draco?” Draco smiled wide when she asked him, “I do - Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked to play for my house and I say I agree.” Evelyn giggled at the boy’s confidence.

“Do you know what house you’ll be in yet?” Evelyn thought for a moment and shook her head, “Not really, you don’t really know till you get there right?” Draco nodded, “Yeah, but I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all our family have been.” Evelyn gasped at the mention of Slytherin, “My mother was Slytherin as well!” Draco smiled, “Then we could be in the same house you and I. Just imagine being in any other house, like Hufflepuff for example, I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” Evelyn frowned at the way the boy dismissed the other houses. “Not really, I trust they put you in what house is best suited for you and that’s what really matters.” Draco eyed and shrugged, “Hmm, I guess - say you mentioned your mother was a Slytherin what about your father you haven’t mentioned him all this time?” Evelyn looked at him with slight sadness, “Oh-My father died when I was seven..” She trailed off not wanting to continue the subject. “Oh, sorry,” said Draco not sounding all that sorry. 

Just before Draco could continue, Madam Malkin said, “All done, my dear.” Evelyn smiled at her, hopping off the stool, turning toward Draco, “Well, I hope to see you at Hogwarts Draco. Good bye!” Draco smirked, “See you.” After paying for her robes Evelyn made her way back to the tavern where her and her mother parted earlier. 

Though on the way she found herself in front of the Magical Menagerie, Evelyn thought about not having a having a pet for her first year, her family hadn’t even owned an owl. She reached into her pocket fishing out what was left of the galleons her mother had given her. Counting the she seemed to have just enough to maybe get her self a pet. Smiling rather slyly she made her way into the shop. 

There seemed to be lot’s of other parents and children shopping around. There was the constant chatter of children and sounds of animals like frogs, rats and cats. Evelyn looked around for a few moments before coming across a rather small cat, that seemed grown but only a bit bigger that a kitten. It was a rag doll cat all white with gray fur framing his face and ears. He had eyes just as blue as Evelyn’s and they peered at her curiously. She bent down presenting her hand to the small cat the cat sniffed her hand hesitantly but immediately began to lick and rub at her palm lovingly. Evelyn smiled greatly. She then heard a sudden voice from behind her, it was one of the shop workers, “You interested in that cat girl, he’s a runt just to let you know. That’s why he’s back here.” Evelyn picked you the cat hugging him against her chest tenderly. “That’s quite all right. He’s just a bit different. I’d very much like him please.” The man eyed her oddly and shrugged, “All right nine galleons.” Evelyn smiled, she had just enough. 

Paying the man and receiving a carry crate, she left the shop finally heading towards the tavern to meet her mother. There she saw her mother holding a few bags filled with what was most likely her supplies. Eliza saw her daughter carrying a crate which most definitely did not look like it contained her robes and wand. “Darling, might I ask what is that?” She eyed the crate her daughter was holding. Before Evelyn could answer a loud meow came for the crate. Eliza raised an eye brow at her daughter, and Evelyn spoke up, “Mummy don’t worry I’ve gotten my robes and wand but I had some galleons left over and I thought since I don’t have a pet for my first year, and since I had enough extra I could get one. See! isn’t he just adorable?” 

Eliza bet down to look in the crate to see a rather beautiful small cat. She sighed falling for the feline’s obvious cuteness. “Alright I suppose since you had enough and were responsible with your spending, it’s quite alright.” Evelyn smiled with much gratefulness. “I think I’ll name him Fiel.” Eliza smiled at her daughter, “Faithful friend? Suits him well doesn’t it.” She said as they walked into the tavern, to go home after a long eventful day.


End file.
